The Epidemiology of Diabetes Intervention and Complications (EDIC) Trial is a 10 year follow-up of the patients studied in the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT). Patients are seen for yearly visits for evaluation of their diabetes complications in level of glucose control. The subjects receive their diabetes care from their personal physicians. The study will determine the natural history of diabetes complications and the effect of 5 to 10 years of intensive diabetes therapy on the development of diabetes complications. Fifty of the 52 eligible DDCT subjects from this site are participating in the study.